Stephen Squirrelsky and the Mummy of Egypt
Scooby-Doo! Jinx at the Sphinx - Full EpisodeScooby-Doo! Jinx at the Sphinx - Full Episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGpJQ0FxZmI Stephen Squirrelsky and the Mummy of Egypt (the film begins) (Twilight was walking down an Egyptian tomb) (unaware of trouble coming) Twilight: Okay. Don't be afraid. Everything's okay. (searches round for clues) (Founds something on the wall) (and reads it) Twilight: I think this is it. (seems pleased) (Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind) Twilight: Whoa! Narrator: Later. (We drived along) (in a lorry) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here we are. Sandy Cheeks: Egypt. Pooh: The Great Pyramids. Dexter: Oh boy. What things do you think are there? Psy: Paintings of old Egyptian people. Waldo: Just like in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Charles: Especially the Prince of Egypt. Julie: Yes. The pyramid in Tonic Trouble and Rocket Robot on Wheels. Shy: Why are we here? Danny Danbul: Because we need to see Twilight. Olie: How come? Ed: Because she is in the team of the Mane Eight with Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight, and Sunset. Edd: Let's get going. Eddy: On the double. (We drived along) Courage: I can't wait to go into the Pyramids. (People ran out of it) (and shouted for help!) Tigger: What the...? Piglet: Oh dear. What's going on? (Mummy came out) Rabbit: Oh my! It's a mummy! (We flee) Eeyore: Let's get going! Robert: Wait stop. Tanya: Hang on. Ed: What? Eddy: What's wrong? Edd: We can't leave here. Blossom: There's something wrong about this. Bubbles: Twilight might be trapped in there. Buttercup: As well as the other ponies too. Griff: This is one mystery to do. Serena: On the double. Panda: Found a figure. Emily: Oh, what is it? What is it? Panda: Looks like a pharaoh. Anderson: Pharaoh. From Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. (We went to the market place) (to get some food to eat) Pooh: Look at this market place. Piglet: Lots of food to eat and drink. (Crows fly around) Tigger: Look out! Flying crows! Rabbit: Oh goodness sakes. Eeyore: They won't bite. (Crows drops fruit on them) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. We'd better catch the fruit. (A game begins) (as we succeed in catching the fruit) (Getting points) (so well) Sandy: There's a Pizza Place there. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. (Some of us go in) (to get some food and drinks) Sandy: Guys, We don't have time for food. We got a mystery to take care of. Little Dog: Food! Big Dog: Steady on, Sandy. We're enjoying our food. Eddy: Drat. Edd: We're supposed to feast. Ed: Forget it. (we finish eating our food and drinks) Courage: Hey, Looks like some old arcade game. Johnny Bravo: Let's play it. Blossom: We don't have a coin. Bubbles: We'd better find some. (They left the place, As we walked along to a Big Sale) Buttercup: Wow. Look at that Big Sale. (Someone pops up) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Rabbit: Oh my. Eeyore: Who is that? Stephen Squirrelsky: Who are you? Big MacIntosh: I suppose you've come here to find the Mane Eight. My name is Big MacIntosh. Now anything you'd like to get? Speckle: No thanks. Big MacIntosh: Anyone you're looking in trouble? Pooh: Just looking for Twilight. Big MacIntosh: Oh, the leader of the Mane Eight? She was in this pyramid when she was captured. Tigger: (gasps) By the mummy?! Rabbit: Who has got her trapped?! Eeyore: Really worst. Pooh: Who else works for the Mummy? Piglet: Guess by itself. Andrew: The thing is... Who is disguised as the mummy? (We shrugged) Reba: We must solve the crime. Robert: Hey, Can we have this flashlight? Big MacIntosh: Sure. (They take it) Tanya: Thanks. (We came to the pyramid) Darnell: Let's go inside. (The mummy appeared) Tigger: (gasps) The mummy! (We flee) Robbie: Well, that didn't go well. See? That's what happens if we don't go inside. Let's try again. (Priscilla rubs her tummy) Owen: Priscilla? What's happening? Priscilla: Kinda harms the kid inside. Owen: Oh, you poor thing. (We went back to the pyramid) (and headed inside) Stephen Squirrelsky: Two passages. Sandy: Like I hope we don't get lost. Stephen Squirrelsky: Some of us will go to the left passage. Sandy: And the rest of you go to the right passage. (We went left) (and the others went right) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. Look at all these statues. Sandy: Look pretty cool. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, A journal. Sandy: Let's read it. (We read it) (together) Stephen Squirrelsky: Interesting. Sandy Cheeks: Impressive. (Meanwhile with the rest) (who are in the right tomb) Gumball: Just old coffins. Darwin: Let's see what's in them. (Anais peeks and gasps and shuts it) Anais: Uh, guys? Darwin: What? Anais: I just saw someone inside. Gumball: Just a mummy. But dead. (Anais feels releaved) (We both came back) (to join the others) (Sandy touches the wall) (and suddenly) (It turns) (and spins Sandy around) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy? Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. This is not quite the tomb for such a gang of heroes. Such as myself. Tigger: Or myself. Or himself. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. Slappy: Where did Sandy go? Skippy: She got lost. Anderson: We gotta find her. Kidney: On the double. (Some of us go right) (to find the way to save Sandy) (We ran into someone) Anais: Whoa. Who are you? Spike: Oh hi. I'm Spike. Gumball: The small dragon? Spike: Absolutely. Darwin: Can you help us find Sandy? She's lost in this pyramid. Spike: Sure. The best way to find her is to take this map. And don't lose it. Gumball: And we found this figure. Spike: That's Pharaoh. A figure of the guy. Anais: Gee. Spike: He appears in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat and sings songs. Darwin: Even the Prince of Egypt. Spike: Here's something for you. It could be a clue. Eds: Cool. Eddy: A blue paintbrush? Spike: Correct. Johnny Bravo: Someone really like to paint. Edd: Like pictures? Ed: Yeah. Blossom: Of course. Darwin: Hey, Look at this coffin. It's missing something. Gumball: Yes, but what? (Spike place the figure on it) Anais: That's what it needs. (The coffin moves) All: Ooooh. Toulouse: A staircase going down. Sandy's Voice: Guys? Marie: Goodness. (Gumball and Darwin fell down the stairs) Berlioz: Whoa. Gumball: Look out! Darwn: Incoming. (They landed in a coffin and it landed on wheels) Anais: Whee! (They went pass the mummy) Tigger: (gasps) The mummy! Sandy: Guys? Nick: That sounds like Sandy. (They past her) Judy: That's Sandy! Comquateater: Mayday! Mayday! Julimoda: This is just like a roller coaster! Tigger: But without tracks! Griff: Here comes the fast train! Melody: Look out! Barbra: Whoo whoo! Emerald: I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna be sick. Tawnie: Have some bags. Sasha: Look out! Harry: Stop this cart! (They bumped into something) (and grabbed something) Stinky: What is this? Earl: It looks like a circle. Amy: It's a piece of a madalian. Harry: Piece of cake. (We went onward) (to rescue Sandy) (BUMP!) Sandy: Whoops! Darnell: Just land. Luna: Right into the cart. (We crash with a Wilhelm scream) (with a massive explosion) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. Sandy Cheeks: That's what we call an explosion. Amy: What happen to you Sandy? Sandy: I went through a corridor turning round and got lost. Anais: A secret passage? Sandy: Yes. Harry: Guess secret passages must be where the mummy goes through. Gumball: Correct. (We move onward) Darwin: More clues to find. Rabbit: Oh. It's the sphinx. Courage: Just like a Sphinx cat. Edd: But his nose is broken off. Eddy: And where could it be? Ed: Oh well. Johnny Bravo: We need to find it. (We came to a ship) (and went aboard) Mr. Shy's Voice: Hello? Help. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I hope it's not a scary voice. Rabbit: Who said that? Eeyore: It sounded like a ghost voice. Mr. Shy's Voice: Get me out. Sandy: Someone's stuck in that boat. Alvin Seville: We've got to get him out. Simon: But how? Theodore: By using those fishes to count the weights. Melody: They need to match those number tags. Barbra: With pleasure. (They put the fishes in the right order) (to free Mr. Shy) Sasha: There. Tawnie: That should work. Emerald: He's free now. Britanny: That's you freed, Mr. Shy. Pooh: Mr. Shy? Mr. Shy: Thanks for releasing me. I would have been stuck there. Now would you like a ride? Theodore: How did you get stuck down there? Mr. Shy: Well, that's quite a story to tell. Alvin: Tell us. Mr. Shy: Some gangster knocked me down the hill. Pooh: You mean the mummy? Mr. Shy: Well, maybe. I pilot boats, that go well across the isles. Tigger: Across the other side? Mr. Shy: Yeah. Let's go. Piglet: Oh. Mr. Shy: Here. This thing can be a clue. Pooh: What is it? Gumball: Cash register paper. Anais: That's what we need. (We sailed across to the other side) Darwin: We're succeeding in our mission. Blossom: Strange and stranger every moment. Bubbles: Funny and funnier. Buttercup: Look. Black rocks. Eds: Cool. Edd: This is charcoal. Ed: So cool. (We sailed back) Eddy: Right where we are. Johnny Bravo: And he pay us back an Egyptian coin. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. (We came back to the Pizza Place) (to play the game) (We place the coin in it) (and play the game) Gumball: How does this game work? Darwin: Press the button. Anais: And these lights? Jiminy: They glow when you win a prize. (They press the button) (and some items drop) (A figure turns to dust) Mushu: Oh gees. Jiminy: Blast. (They press it again) (some food come out) Reba: Huh? Speckle: Mmm... Food. (MUNCH!, Psy swallows it) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (They press it again) (and a box of weapons for the Weasels and Danny Danbul and Olie appears) Danny: A double bladed saber! Olie: A three bladed saber and two pistol guns for you and me Danny. Waldo: One normal and one three bladed. Charles: A three double bladed saber staff for me. Julie: Two sabers. Shy: A saber and a saber staff and some pistol guns for us. Panda: Perfect. Mushu: Just what the Weasels, Danny, and Olie will use. (We press it one more time) (and another half of the circle appears) Gumball: What the...? Darwin: It's another piece of those symbol. (The arcade brokes down) (Tigger and Rabbit gasp): Whoa! Uh! Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Pooh: Oh bother. Mushu: Well, It's empty anyway. Eeyore: Told you so. Callie: Hey, Two costumers are here. Toby: Who are them? Priscilla: Don't know. Rodney: I wonder who. Fender: Who are you guys? Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Princess Cadance: I'm Princess Cadance. Anais: Oh. What are you here? Shining Armor: Well, it seems Twilight has gone missing, and needs to be found, so you've come to find her, right? Sandy: We know. Princess Cadance: I believe she's been kidnapped and needs help. So she's lost. Now you must help her escape or she'll become ancient history. Skippy: Anything we can help? Shining Armor: Well, there's some drinks you should try out. And if you find the right ones, try them and see for yourself. (A tune was played on them as we match it) (in the right order) Sandy: There. Princess Cadance: Congraulations! That's the order! Shining Armor: And here, It's a clue. Dexter: What's this? Princess Cadance: A globe. Ruby: A snowglobe. Max: Now to find out who's behind the crime. (We came to a shop) (and entered) Judy: It's Big Maclntosh. Nick: Let's go talk to him. Judy: Hey, Maclntosh. Big MacIntosh: Hey guys. Welcome to my shop. Everything for free that you'd like to get. Nick: Well, Anything that we can help you with? Big MacIntosh: Rugs that look alike should be put together. See if you can match them. (We match each rug in order) Big MacIntosh: Congratulations! You won the game. Best game to play, huh? Tigger: Certainly. Big MacIntosh: For your reward, you deserve an anchor button. Rabbit: It's maybe a clue. Big MacIntosh: Maybe. You'll see. Now back to your mystery. (We went into the pyramid( ) (to find more clues) Stephen Squirrelsky: Look at this map. Sandy: It says that our mission is in progress. (He use the charcoal and draws a copy of the map on a piece of paper) Pooh and the Gang: Oh! (We went to the boat and sailed across) (and arrived at our goal) (We look at the map) (and see that we're making our mission successful) Pooh: This X marks the spot) . Cuddles: Perfect. (We digged) (using coal shovels and spades) Edd: Hey, What's this? Eddy: Let's see. Ed: Looks like a piece of symbol. Eds: Cool. (We went back to the Sphinx) (and put the symbol back on its face) Yin: Hey. These tracks lead into the Sphinx. Yang: Of course. Piglet: But why? Rabbit: Because they lead to a door with writing on it. (We touch it) (and feel it) Rarity: Hey, Don't touch that. Rabbit: Oh my. It's Rarity. Tigger: Oh, Sorry. Rarity: That's right. I'm one of the Mane Eight. Since there's me, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Starlight, and Sunset. Sandy: You see? The tracks lead into this Sphinx. Rarity: If you want to go inside, solve the problem by following the riddle. Priscilla: From shortest to tallest? Okay. Rarity: Exactly. Smallest to longest. Just like in the Asterix games. Danny Danbul: Let's see. Olie: I know we can solve this problem. (We complete it) Robert: There. Tanya: Mission accomplished. PPGs: All done. Kittens: Yay! Rarity: Congratulations. You've just solved the problem. Now get ready to enter the Sphinx. (She even gave us something) Rarity: Here's some things you'll use. But beware of enemies. And try not to lose those things. Sandy: What is this clue? Rarity: Why, it's a book. It helps you to solve things. Pooh: Oh. Okay. Piglet: Well, let's go. Owen: Hey, These symbols matches this stone. Chris: Perfect. Vilburt: Maybe we should press the symbols in the right order that matches this stone. Alice: Absolutely. (The press them in the right order) Angelina: That should work. (A passage opens) Aaron: Cool. That works. Courage: Oooh. I knew that something creepy would happen when my name isn't Ramesses. Dexter: And it's not. (We went in) (to see for ourselves) Ruby: Oh dear. It's dark. Max: This should do the trick. Using torches. (We use the flashlight) (by turning it on) Buzz: If something come out creeping us, I'll set my laser from stung to kill. Woody: Oh yeah? Then boom, we'll be done for. Darwin: Look a secret passage and it's missing something. Gumball: Hmm... Let's see. Anais: Oh yeah. This madalian. Kittens: Yes! (It opens as Bradley covers his eyes) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Tigger: Where does this lead to? Buzz Lightyear: To some sort of room. Judy: It has treasure. Nick: And lots of gold too. Sandy: And there's Twilight Sparkles. Woody: The leader of the Main Eight. Of course. Anais: Thank goodness, We found her. Why are you stuck in this place? Twilight Sparkle: Well, because a mummy had come to kidnap me, I was looking for clues, until I was locked in here. Stephen Squirrelsky: Then where is he? Gumball: That would be the answer to that. (Mummy came right behind us) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Tigger: Look out, It's the Mummy! Darwin: Retreat! (The Mummy bumps into Courage) Courage: Whoops! Blossom: Who do you think the Mummy is? Bubbles: Let's see who she is. Buttercup: The five suspects are Big Maclntosh, Spike, Mr. Shy, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance and Rarity. Ed: Correct. Amy: It's Big Maclntosh. Edd: Of course! Johnny Bravo: I can't believe it. Eddy: It is him, who's done it. Earl: But why? Big MacIntosh: Because I wanted to get my hands on the treasure. Which is why a plan had come into my mind to disguise myself as a mummy to scare everyone away. Now my business has gone way too far. Robert: But you fail because of this crime you did. Tanya: Absolutely! Anais: Now your life will be prison until you learn your lesson. Darwin: Yeah. Gumball: You'll get your own fortune for somewhere that is forbidden. Big MacIntosh: I promise I'll never do anything wrong. Narrator: Later. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Our case has been solved. Sandy Cheeks: Mission accomplished. Twilight: Thanks a lot for saving Egypt. Harry: Oh, you're welcome. Priscilla: Especially for a pregnant girl like me. Twilight: So that's why she'll have some babies. Owen: Seven. One at a time. Twilight: I see. Such a lovely couple you and Priscilla are, Owen. Owen: Because of this ring. Twilight: Nice. (We leave) (and are back to more spoof travels) Stephen Squirrelsky: More traveling we go. Someday. Sandy: On more spoofs. Since Andrew likes trains and boats best of all. (Andrew winks) Andrew: Yeah! That's what we do best. And we're about to do The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style). The End. That's all folks. (Stephen Squirrelsky Picture) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movies